New York
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = New York City | 1st = }} New York is a state in the Northeastern region of the United States. New York is the 27th most extensive, the 3rd most populous, and the 7th most densely populated of the 50 United States. New York is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and by Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west and north, and Quebec to the north. The state of New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. Points of Interest Films that take place in * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * Analyze That (2002) * Analyze This (1999) * Animal Crackers * Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) * Avengers, The (2012) * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952) * Brave One, The (2007) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Cat People * Curse of the Cat People, The * Daredevil * Elf * Eve of Destruction (1991) * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) * Fame (1980) * Final Destination 3 * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Godfather, The (1972) * Godfather Part II, The (1974) * Godfather Part III, The (1990) * Godzilla (1998) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Love Happy * Made in Brooklyn (2007) * Mobsters (1991) * Moonstruck (1987) * Night at the Opera, A * Other Woman, The (2014) * Private Parts (1997) * Rear Window (1954) * Stripes (1981) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Tootsie (1982) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * War of the Satellites (1958) (Partially) * Wolf (1994) * X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category: Category:States Category:A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Animal Crackers (1930)/Miscellaneous Category:Ant-Man (2015)/Miscellaneous Category:Arsenic and Old Lace (1944)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers, The (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Beetlejuice (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952)/Miscellaneous Category:Brave One, The (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Eyes Wide Shut (1999)/Miscellaneous Category:Fame (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters II (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather, The (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather: Part II, The (1974)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather: Part III, The (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Incredible Hulk (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Made in Brooklyn (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Mobsters (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Moonstruck (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Other Woman, The (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Rear Window (1954)/Miscellaneous Category:Stripes (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Tootsie (1982)/Miscellaneous Category:War of the Satellites (1958)/Miscellaneous Category:Wolf (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Iron Man (2008)/Locations